


incognito coffee

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Famous Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, supportive boyfriend, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Sometimes, all we need it's our friends support on a Summer day.For flufftober day 30: summer.





	incognito coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> alright, so! this is serving two functions, a flufftober fic and a bday gift for the lovely Elle...Elle! you're a wonderful human being who deserves all the love and good things in the world, I'm so glad I got to meet you and talk to you. Love you tons.

“Seriously?  _ A coffee shop? _ ” Alec muttered under his breath as they tried to lay low on a booth in a coffee shop, the closest option to hide from the screaming fans they encountered.

 

“If you have better ideas to hide from the horde of fans that’s chasing us —” Simon pipped in.

 

“This wouldn’t be a problem If Magnus here actually wore incognito clothes—” Raphael interrupted.

 

“Excuse me, my Dolce & Gabbana shirt is absolute perfection—” Magnus started to argue but soon fell silent as one of the fans entered the shop, looking everywhere for him. He sighed as he turned more to his friends and his boyfriend, regret tainting his features.

 

“I’m sorry guys,” He mumbled. “I just wanted to spend a normal, quiet day with my best friend, boyfriend, and Sherman—”

 

Simon perked up. “Hey! How I am just ‘Sherman’—”

 

“Sshh, you’re gonna give us away. Anyways, as I was saying,” Magnus continues, “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just... _ too _ much, even for a nice morning out.” 

 

He lowered his gaze. He actually wasn’t expecting for too many people to be outside on a Summer day, but apparently, he misjudged the people’s desire for sun and ice cream, costing him and his friends their double date.

 

He felt several hands on him after a bit. Raphael’s, a warm presence between his shoulder blades. Simon’s, next to his and finally Alec’s, intertwining their fingers. He looked up to them.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Alec began voice soft and kind eyes.

 

“And there’s no such thing of too much,  _ even for you. _ ” Raphael reluctantly adds. He’s not used to expressing this kind of emotions out loud, but the situation calls it. 

 

Simon frowns. “I think what Raphael tried to convey in that lovely show of support is that it’s okay. You’re famous. It’s part of the job, the fans. We have always known and accepted that. More importantly, accept you. Some crazy fans won’t change that, even though is annoying.”

 

Magnus lets himself smile for the first time since they stepped into the coffee shop. His friends always knew how to make him feel better.

 

“Well, we should make the best out of the situation...anyone up for pastries and coffee? We’re already here, might as well.” He addressed everyone and they seemed to agree. 

 

Perhaps a coffee shop double date in the middle of Summer wasn’t so bad after all.

 

It was more about the company...And he had the right one. 

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, sadly, I have run out of inspiration and motivation to fill the previous prompts. Blame assignments and life. sighs, I’m sad
> 
> cheer me up on [Tumblr](http://kindaresilient.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
